The Way
by HermionesTwin1
Summary: One Shot songfic to Clay Aiken's "The Way". Please read and review!


No, I am not dead!  J I just haven't written anything in a while, though I have been reading a lot!  Well to take my mind off studying (I have midterms all this week!) I decided to write a fluffy lil RHr songfic to Clay Aiken's "The Way".  It's a great song!  I've never written a songfic before though, so please go easy on me!  Constructive criticism *is* allowed though, but don't just tell me I suck and nothing else!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to him…JK Rowling owns them, the lucky lady!  I guess I own the plot though…Haha but the song belongs to Clay Aiken and his record company!

Onwards to the story!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Way_

By HermionesTwin1

_*There's something bout the way you look tonight, There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.*_

Ron's eyes were bulging out of his head as he stared at Hermione as she walked gracefully down the staircase.  It was their seventh year, and the night of Hogwarts' first annual Christmas ball, and everyone was invited.  Dumbledore had decided that the students would wear "muggle clothes", so the boys had looked for tuxes and the girls for gowns.  That day had been filled with girls racing around searching to find that "special something" that would complete their outfit.

Ron hadn't worried about how he looked, because he looked great without trying in the first place.  He had combed his unruly copper hair, though, and was wearing navy blue dress robes that perfectly complimented his eyes.  Ron was no longer a gangly, awkward teen.  He had grown into his long arms and legs, and was now a handsome young man.  Over six feet tall now, and possessing muscles hardened and sculpted by quidditch, to most of the female population at Hogwarts, he was simply known as "hot".

Hermione had also grown into her looks.  Her hair did not straighten out as the years went on, but it was no longer bushy.  It now cascaded down to her lower back in beautiful, spiraling ringlets.  But even her every day look, which was gorgeous to Ron, though he wouldn't admit it, was blown away by her appearance right now.  The appearance that had Ron rooted to the spot, unable to look away.

_*There's something bout the way your lips invite, Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around*_

Hermione's lips were shimmering with a pale, peachy pink gloss, and they were parted ever so slightly.  Her eyelids were sprinkled with pale, shimmery shadow, and her lashes looked long, dark, and luscious.  Her dress was a beautiful strapless gown that was fitted until it reached her waist, where it began to flare out and gracefully draped around her legs.  It was a pale, almost white, pink, and the silky fabric whispered as she moved.  Her hair was done up in some kind of fancy knot, but tendrils of curls were left out, creating a romantic air.

She reached Ron and looked down at the ground, "You look great, Ron."  She opened her eyes and looked up.

Ron was still standing perfectly still, captivated by her beauty.

"Ron?"

_*And I want you to be mine, And if you need a reason why*_

"Hermione…You look…so beautiful," he finally stuttered.

"Thanks," she blushed, "So…should we go down?  Harry and Ginny are probably waiting."  She made to walk to the portrait hole.

The two were going as friends, since Harry and Ginny had been dating for a year now, and were going with each other.

"No, wait," Ron lightly touched her arm.  Hermione turned back to face him.

_*Its in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, its in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say ,you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way*_

"There's something I need to tell you.  Something I should have told you a long time ago.  Hermione, I…"

_*There's something bout how you still remind, there's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same*_

"I love you."  Hermione's eyes grew large and tears welled up.

_*Its in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, its in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say ,you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way*_

"No, Hermione, it's okay.  Never mind.  Forget I said anything.  Let's just go down to the ball.  I bet Harry and Ginny are—"

"Screw Harry and Ginny.  They can wait.  I…I think I love you too."

_*I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way*_

Then Hermione did something she thought she would never have the courage to do.

She kissed him.

_*Its in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, its in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say ,you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So was it good?  Lol please review and tell me!

HermionesTwin1


End file.
